


Denial

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Controlling Spock, Developing Relationship, M/M, The Kiss and Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "The Kiss And Denial"Spock tells McCoy how he will control McCoy.





	Denial

McCoy fought to catch his breath. “I think you’re way ahead of me with kissing.”

“Was that too fast?” Spock looked contrite. “I am sorry.”

“I’m not.“ McCoy‘s eyes shot off sparks. “Think you can handle me, Vulcan?” he snarled.

Spock was startled by the emotion he had stirred in McCoy, then he looked self-assured. “If I cannot, I know what will stop you for certain.”

“What makes you think you know anything about controlling love?”

“Simple. I will walk away from you.”

Damn it! The Vulcan had him there. That was the one thing that McCoy couldn’t stand. 

Denial.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
